Eye Witnesses
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Red is alone and a certain blue-haired mercenary comes to see him. What happens when Red's crush witnesses them alone? What can happen? Yaoi ensued! IkexRedxOc


**Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB, but my Ocs are mine.**

**Thank you. I would also like to thank NinjaShiek and Debbie Aaron for their support. Thank you guys!**

**_Warning: This fic contains some suggestive material that may not be suitable for readers under 13._**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Red sighed as he sat on the grass, looking at the reflection of himself in the lake's waters that night. There was nothing else for him to do since everyone seemed to be so busy that he thought he would spend his time by himself down at the lake, which is only 10 minutes away from the Smash Mansion by foot. He wanted to give his Pokemon some rest, so this was the perfect time for him to have some quality time by himself. He seemed to be bored though...

He picked up a flat rock and then tossed it at the water, watching it skip across 5 times before it sunk. He sighed once again and took off his hat, putting it besides him before he layed down on the grass, looking up at the starry night sky. Things seemed to be going well for the Pokemon trainer since he first arrived to the mansion about 3 months ago. He and Pit became great friends and he and Lucas were like brothers. He also found a friend in Ike and not to mention he had a crush on one of the new Brawlers. Her name was Keira.

Keira had long blondish-brown hair and blue eyes. She had glasses on and she was quite shy, but passionate with Pokemon. She had a Cyndaquil, a Luxray, and a Furret. She came from the Sinnoh region, so her Pokemon are different from his since they were from different regions other than his own.

"Red, there you are" Ike called out, walking to his friend. "I figured that you would be here all alone." He soon sat beside him. "What is on your mind right now?"

Red let out a shrug. "Just thinking. Did you need something?"

Ike soon looked at him with a small smile on his face. "Just wanted to see you. You do get to be alone a lot, so this time you should have some company..."

* * *

Keira sighed as she decided to walk in the woods. She needed some air since Zelda and Peach are arguing to each other about who has the best dress. The girl obviously needed to stay out of it and have nothing to do with the situation. She kept walking until she heard some voices in the distance.

_That sounds like Red and Ike. I wonder what they are up to?_ she thought before she started to walk towards the direction of the voices.

The girl kept walking further and further until she got to a bush. Keira soon saw them and hid behind a tree, willing to listen to their conversation without having a chance to interfere, let alone interrupting.

"Ike, why are you here, really? There must be other reasons besides wanting to see me," Red spoke.

Ike let out a soft chuckle. "Well, there is one reason and it is something that I have wanted to do and say to you..."

Keira gulped. _That's right. Ike is in love with Red..._ She looked down. _Just like me..._ She tried to listen more.

"What is it?"

"..."

There was silence and Keira had no idea what was going on at that point. She decided to take a look and with a deep breath she peeked to have her eyes widened. Ike was kissing Red!! She let out a sharp gasp and covered her mouth, hiding again with tears welling in her eyes. Ike won and she lost her chance to tell Red how she felt about him.

Ike had his arms around the Pokemon trainer, eyes closed and the young boy had his eyes closed, kissing him back. Red felt warm inside as his cheeks have got a red color stained on them, having his hands on the mercenary's chest. Before the kiss could get any deeper, Keira was flashing in his mind, causing him to gasp.

"NO!!!" he shouted, pushing Ike away from him.

Ike was looking at him with a shocked look on his face and Red was looking at him, eyes widened as well, panting from how firm Ike's lips were on his. He shook his head and looked away. Ike soon reached a hand out to touch his face when the boy slapped it away from him.

He asked, "What's wrong? Was I hard on you?"

Red shook his head. "This is wrong. I don't feel that way towards you, Ike!"

Ike's eyes soon trembled. "Wh-what do you mean, Red?"

"I'm in love with someone else!!!"

"Then... then why did you kiss me back? I thought you liked me!"

"I don't!! I just did it because you had me in a firm grip!!"

Keira could not take it anymore. She just ran off, not caring that her second sharp gasp got the two guys to learn of her presense, recognizing her gasp. She just ran as fast as she could to get away from where her rival/friend and her crush were at. Tears were blurring her sight and she could hardly see a thing, let alone see the blur of the trees go by. Her heart was pounding and her body was screaming at her to stop, but she ignored it and continued to run. She was getting closer to the end of the woods when a strong pair of arms grabbed her, pulling her to their body.

She cried out, "Let me go, Ike!!"

"I'm not Ike..." a soft, gentle voice whispered, causing the girl's heart to jump.

Sure, it was not Ike who stopped her. It was Red and he seemed to hold her in a very firm grip. He did not seem to even intend to release her at any time.

The Pokemon trainer soon asked, "You saw everything, didn't you?"

"I just listened and... saw Ike..." she truthfully spoke before she was no longer able to speak.

Red felt hurt, having the blue-haired man kiss him in front of his best friend. He had never allowed anyone but the one he loved to kiss him.

Holding her close, the Pokemon trainer whispered, "Keira, you heard about me saying that I love someone else, right?"

"Yeah... Who is it?" Keira asked.

Gently kissing her hair, Red whispered, "You..."

That got the girl to gasp once again. "Really? Or are you just playing dumb with me?" she asked doubtfully.

Before she knew it, he pulled her into a kiss and she just closed her eyes with no hesitation. Tears fell down her face again and this time it was full of joy and not sadness. She was happy that he finally confessed to her and that she won instead of Ike. When they pulled away, they smiled at one another.

"Then what about Ike?"

Red looked down. "He understood when I told him. He told me about the whole competition that you two were trying to win." He let out a chuckle. "I guess you won."

Keira grinned. "Indeed I have."

* * *

"Damn!! I had my money running on Ike!!!" Snake growled, smashing his fist on the ground, watching the entire scene.

Marth grinned. "At least Keira won. Pay up, Snake. I win this one and now you have to go on a date with Kirby."

Snake wailed, "Why, why, why, why does it have to be that pink ball?! I could go for Link or even yet Samus!!"

The prince laughed. "Sorry. Tough cookie!"

The man looked down with a sigh of defeat. "This is not my week..."

* * *

**Hope you liked another attempt of me doing some yaoi. I like IkexRed so much that I had to put this on. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
